


Blessings

by tariana



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Just a fluffy little holiday tale.





	Blessings

Frodo woke slowly, blinking sleepily in the grey, pale light of the winter morning. He was cosy under the heavy quilt, with Sam a solid, comforting warmth at his back. He yawned, then stretched, moving closer to Sam. Sam made a contented, sleepy sound, and Frodo, discouraged from any thought of leaving the warm bed, drifted back off to sleep.

When he next woke, Sam was gone and the bed was much less inviting. Frodo climbed out of bed, pulling on his warmest robe and sliding his feet into his slippers. After a visit to the washroom, he shuffled, still sleepy, toward the kitchen, from which appetizing smells were wafting.

Sam turned from his place at the stove, smiling and gesturing Frodo into a chair. He placed a mug of tea in front of Frodo and Frodo took a grateful sip of the fragrant, hot brew.

“Happy Yuletide, Sam,” Frodo said.

“And to yourself, my dear Mr. Frodo,” Sam replied.

“Sam, how many times must I tell you that just plain Frodo is what I wish to be called?”

Sam looked abashed, but replied, “It's a familiar thing to me, it is, to call you by your proper name. So many years of doing such have made it right difficult to know you as anything else.”

Sam turned back to the stove for a few moments, and soon was presenting Frodo with a plate of food, including spicy sausages, perfectly toasted bread, fresh, sweet butter, and tart berry preserves. He brought himself a similarly outfitted plate, and sat at the table across from Frodo, then looked at Frodo expectantly.

Frodo dutifully spread his toast with butter and preserves, took a bite, and sighed happily. Sam really was a wonderful cook, and while that was far from the only reason that Frodo loved him, it certainly was an added happiness in Frodo's life, to have good food, prepared by someone who enjoyed the job of preparing it.

The two hobbits busied themselves with the important task of breakfast, and when that was done, Frodo said, “Come, Sam. Let us open our gifts.”

Carrying his mug, Frodo led the way to the parlor, where he took a seat on the sofa, gesturing for Sam to join him. Sam set down the small pile of gifts he had carried in from another room, and Frodo chose one from the pile in front of him, handing it to Sam.

Sam carefully pulled the brightly colored ribbons and paper away, revealing a new cast-iron frying pan. His delighted smile told Frodo all he needed to know – that he had chosen well with this gift.

For Frodo, there was a lovely leather-bound journal, then for Sam a warm sweater and woolen socks. Frodo was delighted to find in one of the packages a jar of the honey from Buckland that he was so fond of. A few other small trinkets completed the gift-giving, and both hobbits studied their treasures intently, Frodo dreaming of what to write in his new journal, and Sam no doubt thinking of what he would cook first in his frying pan.

Sam added another log to the fire, then brought a quilt, putting it around Frodo's shoulders, then burrowing under it himself. Frodo smiled sleepily – the warmth of the fire and the quilt and most of all Sam, had combined to make him quite relaxed. He shifted, wrapping his arms around Sam and pressing a kiss to the top of Sam's curly hair. 

As he drifted closer to sleep, Frodo thought there mustn't be anything nicer in all of Middle Earth than spending a holiday, warm and content and safe, with the one you loved most, and with the hope of spending many more holidays in exactly the same manner.

Frodo thought that love itself – the simple but all-abiding love that he and Sam shared -- was indeed the greatest Yuletide blessing of them all.


End file.
